


Not What I Had in Mind

by ironxprince



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Jake Peralta, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Minor Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince
Summary: Jake and Amy are put in charge of hunting down a certain masked vigilante.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 419





	Not What I Had in Mind

Jake Peralta sauntered off the elevator into the precinct at 9:15, ignoring the disappointed look Holt was trying to give him from his office. Jake had been late every day this week. He was practically immune to the “stare of disappointment” at this point.

He settled at his desk with a groan. It was too early to be awake, especially when the night before had been spent trying to woo a pretty lady at Shaw’s. She ended up ditching him before the night was over (what else is new?) and so he found himself drinking (alone) until dawn.

“Late night?” Amy taunted with a look of amusement from across the desk. He only had the energy to groan in response. “Well, you’d better wake up. Terry’s got a lead on Spider-Man and he wants us to work it.”

Jake sat upright like a switch was flipped and blinked the sleep from his eyes, suddenly wide awake. “Spider-Man?” he repeated, a tad louder than necessary.

Amy rolled her eyes. “I know you’ve got that whole fanboy thing going on - which is why I’ve got no clue as you why Sarge gave  _ you  _ the case,” she added under her breath, “but these leads almost always turn out to be dead ends. So let’s just keep a level head and work it professionally, alright?” she warned, eyeing Jake like she expected him to do the exact opposite.

Jake forced his face into a neutral expression, though his heart felt like it was about to burst with excitement.

“Yeah, of course. Keep it profesh. I’m always profesh.”

He was not, in fact,  _ always profesh _ .

Twenty minutes later, Jake and Amy sat in Amy’s car on a quiet street a few blocks away from the precinct. Amy was leaning back in her seat, preparing for the long wait for Spider-Man where many reports claimed he had been spotted. Jake, on the other hand, was practically vibrating in his chair, eyes searching frantically. If Amy had to put up with this behaviour all day, she might just pull her hair out.

“You know some days there are no reports of anyone seeing him at all?”

“But other days there  _ are  _ reports,” Jake countered, looking like a dog waiting for his favourite treat. Amy sighed and turned her head to look out the window. Can’t argue with that logic.

“D’you think he’ll stop by and say hi?”

Amy rolled her eyes. “And why would he do that?”

“Uh, because I’m his biggest fan, obviously. He’ll want to thank me.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. You sure your head isn’t too big to fit through the car door, Pineapples?”

“Definitely not. Because he’s right there.”

“Yeah, okay,” Amy scoffed, turning her head to scold him. “I’m sure Spider-Man decided to make an appearance just for you-”

Amy froze suddenly, her eye catching sight of something through the front windshield. She leaned forward slightly, squinted her eyes - but the iconic red-and-blue clad figure she saw attached to the side of the building straight ahead was unmistakable.

“He’s right there,” she repeated in awe

Jake pushed open his door and stepped out of the car, Amy not far behind. “Spider-Man!” he yelled, beginning to charge forward. Amy bit back a groan and chased after him.

“Jake-”

But she was too late to stop him. Spider-Man was already turning to face them, the eyes on the mask widening (okay, Amy had to admit, that was very cool).

“Hi!” Jake approached Spider-Man with a dorky wave. Amy bit back a retort and followed behind Jake more slowly, her hand resting lightly on her gun. Spider-Man had never been violent toward authority, but she saw how rough he was with villains, what he was capable of. She didn’t want to take any chances… especially when Jake was portraying himself as a dork that wouldn’t raise a finger against Spider-Man.

Spider-Man hopped down from the wall of the building he was previously perched on to stand on the street a few steps away from Jake, both keeping their respective distance.

“Hi there,” Jake repeated with a grin. “I’m Detective Jake Peralta, this is my partner Amy Santiago. And you’re… Spider-Man!” Jake held his hands out like he was presenting something. Amy just shook her head. If she let him lead, they would never get anything done.

Amy stepped forward as Spider-Man waved at grinning Jake, her hand still resting on her pocketed gun. She cut right to the chase, not ruling out the possibility of Spider-Man randomly swinging away if they said something he didn’t like.

“Would you mind taking your mask off for us, Sir?”

Jake glared at her, but she kept her eyes forward as Spider-Man shook his head. She frowned. “Might I remind you that we are detectives, and while we appreciate all your help, we do need your cooperation.”

Spider-Man shifted his weight between his feet and began looking around anxiously.

“I suggest you don’t try to run- er, swing,” she corrected. “We just want to take you back to our precinct, have a civilized conversation.”

Spider-Man’s search stilled and he looked back to Amy. “I want my lawyer.”

Jake jumped forward suddenly. “Of course, Sir, anything you want-”

Amy cut him off with an elbow to his ribs and he looked back at her, offended. “Yes, you may call your lawyer. But first, if you would mind stepping into our car. We’ll take you back to the precinct.”

For a moment Spider-Man stood, frozen, and Amy tensed, waiting for him to pounce - then, he nodded once and stepped toward the vehicle. Amy relaxed and watched him go, eventually settling himself into the back seat.

Amy turned to Jake the moment they were alone.

“What is wrong with you? You need to get your act together.”

“He’s Spider-Man!” Jake exclaimed, still looking starstruck. Amy just shook her head.

“He’s also a man with dangerous capabilities that works outside of the law with no benefits for himself. Until we find out who he is and his reasons behind it-”

“Fine.” Jake threw his hands up in defeat. “I’ll cool it, okay? But you’ve got to take it easy on him. Geez, take your hand off your gun.”

Amy looked sheepish. “You noticed?”

“We’ve worked together for nine years. Of course I noticed.” He turned away and headed back toward the car before Amy could get a better look at his face. She sighed and followed him, sitting in the driver’s seat of the car and driving them silently back to the precinct.

-

Heads turned the second they stepped into the precinct, as expected. Spider-Man walks into a police station, people are going to look.

Amy led Spider-Man to the chair beside her desk and urged him to have a seat as she glared at Hitchcock and Scully over his head to  _ stay back _ , Jake continuing forward into Holt's office. Terry passed by and gave her an impressed smile. She just shrugged -  _ it’s all part of the job  _ \- and sat at her desk beside Spider-Man, passing him the phone.

“Call who you need to.”

Amy tried not to listen in on his conversation, she really did - but when she heard the name  _ Stark _ , she couldn’t contain her look of surprise.

Tony Stark?

Coming  _ here? _

Sure, he was Iron Man. Iron Man and Spider-Man fought together all the time. They were both classified as Avengers. They obviously had  _ some  _ kind of relationship, and she should have seen this coming - but  _ still _ .

She was about to meet  _ the  _ Tony Stark! She-

Amy froze suddenly and mentally scolded herself. She sounded just like Peralta.

Spider-Man hung up the phone just in time for the Captain to step out of his office and wave Amy over, Jake doing some kind of happy dance behind him - and freezing when Holt turned back around. Amy rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, gesturing for Spider-Man to follow her as she stepped into the Captain’s office and closed the door behind them.

“Spider-Man,” Holt greeted, sitting professionally in the chair behind his desk. “I am Captain Raymond Holt. So nice to finally meet you. Please have a seat.” He gestured to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. “Detectives.” He nodded to the couch at the back of the room and they sat, Jake’s knees bouncing and fingers tapping excitedly, Amy sitting perfectly still, the epitome of calm, cool, and collected… and, alright, concealed excitement. She was looking forward to seeing how this played out.

“I’m not saying anything until I get my lawyer,” Spider-Man said immediately, and Holt leaned back in his chair with a raised eyebrow.

“Can you take your mask off?” Spider-Man shook his head. “Tell me your name?” No. “Age?” No again. “Is there anything you are comfortable disclosing?”

“I promise you, Sir,” Spider-Man said quietly, sincerely, “I mean no harm. I’m not… violent, and I don’t want to cause you any trouble-”

Amy looked up as the door to the office opened suddenly and a man wearing a suit and holding a briefcase stood in the doorway.

“Spider-Man, I advise you not to say anything else.”

Spider-Man turned to look behind him, eyes on the mask going wide. “Are you-?”

“Your lawyer,” the man said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him to stand beside Spider-Man, ignoring the vacant seat two steps to his left. “Leonard Johnston.” He quieted his voice and leaned down slightly, speaking directly to Spider-Man. “Stark sent me. He’s on his way.”

Spider-Man seemed to sink back in his chair, relaxed, like the knowledge that Tony was on his way soothed him. Exactly how close were these two?

Holt introduced himself, and the two shook hands diplomatically.

“Captain, what is the meaning for your detaining my client?”

“Mr. Johnston, Spider-Man operates outside the law. He operates outside of NYPD jurisdiction. He has no right to perform the work he does. It is not his job to carry out the justice system.”

“Are you planning to press charges?”

“We are planning to have a diplomatic discussion. We appreciate all of his contributions to society. However, I’m afraid they can no longer continue.”

Amy looked up sharply when a commotion occurred in the bullpen. She met Jake’s equally confused eyes before they both turned to look behind them, out of the office’s window-

“Holy shit.”

Amy was surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth, but at the moment she couldn’t care less.

Tony Stark had just entered the bullpen, and he was heading in their direction.

Amy’s head snapped to the side to stare incredulously at Jake.

Tony Stark, the most intelligent man of their generation.

In  _ their  _ bullpen.

And they were about to meet him.

“Detectives.” Holt called their attention to him, then gave them a look that said,  _ cut it out _ . Amy swallowed thickly, trying to conceal her emotions, as she sat back in her chair. Jake mirrored her - pretty well, actually. Maybe he wasn’t as starstruck by Tony Stark as he was Spider-Man.

There were two curt knocks at the office door and Amy felt her shoulders stiffen with anticipation. Holt bade the newcomer enter, and the door swung open and-

Amy’s breath caught, and by the sound of it, Jake’s did, too.

Tony Stark strode into the office in a- in an actual  _ suit _ , hair perfectly and precisely gelled back, dark glasses blocking his eyes from view. He stood in the doorway and all attention was called to him. He seemed to be dominating the room without saying a word - but Amy caught the way Spider-Man straightened his back in Tony’s presence. They all did, really, but Spider-Man reacted like Tony was a person he desperately wanted to please.

This just intrigued Amy more. Spider-Man and Iron Man were close, clearly - then why was Spider-Man acting inferior? Why was he acting…  _ young? _

Holt stood and held out his hand, and Tony took it with certainty, shook once, and withdrew his hand. Holt introduced himself gestured to the seat beside Spider-Man, urging Tony to take a seat, but Tony instead moved to stand behind Spider-Man’s chair.

“What’s this about?” Tony asked curtly, cutting right to the chase. Amy saw Holt raise a brow, but it was gone as soon as she noticed it.

“Mr. Stark, are you Spider-Man’s legal guardian?”

“I am not.”

“Then I’m afraid you’re not allowed to be present for this discussion.”

Tony stiffened his back, and Amy suppressed a shudder.

“I am responsible for him as an Avenger.”

Holt remained stoic. “Unfortunately, that doesn’t apply here. We are discussing the person, not the vigilante, and thus it would be helpful if we could remove the mask-”

“ _ No _ ,” Tony interrupted, so sharply Amy physically recoiled. She watched as Tony lay a gentle hand on Spider-Man’s stiff shoulders, and he relaxed, intriguing Amy further. “The mask stays on.”

Holt leaned forward. “Mr. Stark, with every passing day Spider-Man is active, the NYPD gets more agitated, and the next time he’s caught he’ll be receiving more than a diplomatic chat. I urge you to reassess your stance.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Of course not. Simply a statement. The NYPD does not take those operating outside of the law lightly.”

Amy pursed her lips, watching the two men debate with the same interest as one would watch a ping pong match. She used to think Holt was strong, stubborn, unbeatable in a verbal spar, but Tony was really giving him a run for his money.

“Unless there is an official warrant for his arrest, the mask stays on.” Tony spoke with such confidence, Amy was left wondering what exactly the lawyer’s job was there.

“There are no warrants, yet,” Holt said, “but there may be one soon. If you comply now, there will be no force needed later.” He sat back in his seat, time for debating over. He was making his final move. “I trust you’ll make the right choice.”

Tony set his jaw, fingers subconsciously tightening their grip on Spider-Man’s shoulders. “And what happens to his identity?”

“I can sign a non-disclosure agreement, if that’s what you’re worried about. I can convince headquarters to make me head of Spider-Man affairs. Unless Spider-Man acts in any way out of line to warrant the NYPD’s interceding, his identity will remain with me.”

“And what if I say no?”

“We put Spider-Man in the holding cell until he’s ready to cooperate.”

Tony cursed under his breath and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like  _ the system sucks _ .

It was silent for a moment, Holt waiting for Tony’s decision and Tony standing still as a statue. Finally, he sighed, conceding.

“You will sign documents to ensure his identity remains hidden.”

Holt nodded. “You have my word.”

Tony remained frozen, not once moving his eyes from Holt. “Johnston,” he finally muttered. “Out.”

The lawyer looked up at Tony, confused, but only for a moment before gathering his things and hurrying from the room, beginning to pull the door closed, but Tony caught it before it could click shut. And he was staring directly at Jake and Amy. She stiffened when she felt his intense eyes on her.

“Detectives,” he said simply, and Amy turned sharply to Holt. Surely he wouldn’t make them leave when they were the ones who had brought Spider-Man in?

Holt said nothing, but raised a hand and gestured out the door. Amy only allowed herself a moment of disappointment before she stood and left the room, giving a tight-lipped, professional smile to Tony before she crossed the threshold, Jake not far behind her.

Amy froze outside of the office, Jake beside her. The office door had clicked shut behind them and someone was closing the blinds. Nonetheless, the entire squad seemed to be leaning around their desks to try to catch a glimpse of what was happening inside the office. Scully and Hitchcock even had their faces pressed against the glass,  _ despite  _ the blinds, and Amy scoffed before sitting down at her desk once more, Jake across from her.

Amy booted up her computer to do other work - but did nothing once it had loaded. She couldn’t focus. Her mind was still in that office, and it seemed Jake’s was, too. He hadn’t even tried to begin working, instead drumming his fingers on his desk as he looked between Amy and the closed office door.

“What do you think he looks like?” Jake asked, and Amy was too curious herself to scold him for not doing his work.

“He’d have to be strong,” Amy guessed, “but also nimble and thin. And he can’t have too much muscle. Otherwise he’d be too heavy and the webs would break, right?”

Amy finally pulled her eyes away from the closed blinds, and-

Jake was staring at her, a small, amused smile on his lips. (Amy ignored the flutter in her heart. It meant nothing, Jake looking at her like that.)

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jake shrugged, grinning that crooked grin of his. “I just meant, like, hair colour, eye colour - but if you want to talk about his muscles….”

“Shut up,” Amy groaned, swiveling her chair to face her computer amidst Jake’s giggles. “And he has blond hair, by the way.”

Jake shook his head. “No way. Definite brunet.”

“Have you considered redhead?”

Amy looked up at Charles’ sudden intrusion, brow furrowed and head tilted. She had a feeling Jake was doing the same.

“No? Just me?” Charles bowed his head and wheeled his chair back over to his desk. Amy wondered how he moved here in the first place without either detective noticing.

“Definitely brunet,” Jake continued as if Charles hadn’t spoken.

“Agree to disagree.”

“Not an option. I’m right.”

Amy was about to argue the statement when Holt’s office door opened and she (and the rest of the bullpen, apparently) fell silent.

Tony Stark stepped out first, looking perfectly put-together and as unbothered as always, with his arm around Spider-Man. Together they proceeded out of the bullpen so quiet you could hear a pin drop, the entire 99th precinct watching them leave. The second the elevator doors closed on Tony Stark’s raised chin and Spider-Man’s timid frame, the bullpen erupted into chaos.

Charles, Rosa, Gina, and (surprisingly) Terry began to converge in on Amy and Jake, and the other detectives began to chat excitedly amongst themselves.

Amy looked up to Holt’s office door, which was now closed (he must’ve closed it after Tony left and before the commotion). She wanted to know who Spider-Man was - but, then again, so did everyone else. Why was she so entitled? Well, she  _ did  _ bring him in, her and Jake-

Speak of the angel, a familiar presence grabbed her arm and pulled Amy to her feet. She looked into Jake Peralta’s eyes just long enough for him to angle his head to the rooftop and begin to walk toward it, guiding Amy behind him.

The cool autumn air outside was a welcome distraction as the door closed behind them, isolating them on the rooftop, and separating them from the mess outside.

Amy stepped up to the railing and rested her arms on it, watching a certain Audi R8 pull away from the curb. After a moment Jake joined her, leaning his side against the railing so his body was facing Amy but his head was turned down to the street below.

“It’s crazy in there,” Amy stated, and Jake snorted a laugh.

“Understatement.”

It was quiet for a moment as they both watched the busy street below, heard sirens echo in the distance. There was always something going on in the city.

“He’s young, by the way,” Jake said quietly, seriously, unlike their hair colour debate.

“What?”

“Spider-Man. He’s just a kid, probably a minor.”

Amy sighed and readjusted her position so she was mirroring his.

“And how do you know that?”

Jake didn’t take his eyes off the street. “His voice, for one. Way higher than any adult male’s.”

“Men can have high voices.”

“But did you see the way he answered our questions?”

“He didn’t.”

“Exactly. He didn’t speak unless he absolutely had to, like he was terrified of saying the wrong thing. And how do teenagers act when we catch them dealing drugs on the street?”

“What, when they don’t flip us off and curse our names?”

Jake laughed, and Amy felt her face light up in a smile.

“Actually,” Amy commented suddenly, thinking back to their time in the office, “I did notice how heavily he relied on Stark. He visibly relaxed when Tony walked in, like he knew he could sit back and relax because Tony, the adult, was in control. And later, Tony put his hands on his shoulder to calm him.”

“So, what, you think they’re family? Father and son, maybe?”

Amy was quick to shake her head. “No, the media would’ve  _ definitely _ jumped on that. An uncle, maybe?”

“Stark doesn’t have any siblings and he’s not married,” Jake contributed with another look out at the skyline.

“Just a mentor-mentee Avengers kind of thing?” Amy suggested, shrugging. “Either way, you’re right. All signs point to him being a kid.” She nodded at him, a mock official sign of approval. “Nice work, Detective Peralta.”

He smiled at her, eyes shining. “Well, I have a great partner.”

Amy couldn’t help but notice the present tense.

“How old do you think he is?” Amy asked quietly, mind buzzing with the ramifications behind being a minor charged with saving the world.

“Sixteen, maybe. He can’t be older than eighteen, I know that for sure.” Jake sighed. “I dunno, I’m moreso worried that Holt won’t keep his word.”

“What, you think he’ll tell the press?”

“No, I think Hitchcock and Scully will annoy him into telling them.”

Amy laughed, feeling the tension leave her shoulders. “No, the Captain’s alright. He’s strong, stubborn. Spider-Man’s secret is safe with him.”

“Ah, right. I forgot, you wrote him into your will.”

“No,” Amy scoffed, raising her chin. “He’s executing it.”

Jake laughed so hard his head fell against Amy’s shoulder. He realized a second too late as she stiffened and he lifted his head, heart beating loud in his ears. Amy was going to excuse herself to go inside soon, he knew it (he knew  _ her _ ), and so he had to save this conversation before it ended.

“What will you do if you come across him again?”

“I don’t know,” Amy sighed. “If he’s a minor…. He’s just trying to do good, you know? I don’t think I’d feel entirely comfortable bringing him in.”

“So you’d let him walk?”

“Don’t know about that, either.”

“Holt would be okay with it,” Jake commented, and Amy looked up at him in surprise. “What, you really think he wants a kid who’s been fighting for good to end up in jail? All that talk in there-” he gestured back toward the precinct- “that’s all it was. He had to put on a tough face, just because he’s a captain. You know he’s not really okay with this, right?”

Amy sighed, pushing herself back off the railing. “Yeah, I guess. Alright, I’m going to head back inside.”

Jake watched her go, then turned back to the railing once she had left, breathing deeply.

What a day.

When he returned inside, he learned Holt had convinced 1 Police Plaza to make him head of Spider-Man affairs, and as his precinct, the 99 had one job upon seeing Spider-Man: turn a blind eye.

It wasn’t an official order, of course, just one spread by word of mouth (starting with Holt "confiding in" Gina, Jake assumed). When he heard it, he smiled at Amy, and she blushed in return. Holt was one of the good ones.

Throughout the whole affair, one thing was for sure: Spider-Man would be safe under the watch of the Nine-Nine.


End file.
